


Dear Hope

by OncerThings09



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x08, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerThings09/pseuds/OncerThings09
Summary: Landon tells Hope about the letters he wrote her





	Dear Hope

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer.  
> Be gentle  
> Should i write another?

"What did the letters say?", said Hope in a jesting yet loving tone. Landon reaches up to scratch his head in nervousness and says, "Dear Hope, I am really sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I'm sorry I didn't have more time to earn it back, to show how much you trusting me meant to me. I'm also happy, not about the lack of time or the betrayal of time never those, but the moments we shared, the long talks, the deep gazing into each other's eyes so deep it felt like you were piercing into my soul, and especially the-" Landon was interrupted by Hope's lips meeting his full of emotion over what he wrote and Landon kissing her back with fervor. "Kiss" Landon finished after Hope finally and regrettably released him to catch a breathe. "Should I read another one?" said Landon still trying to catch his breath from the kiss. "No" says Hope shaking her head. With a smile on her lips she leans in to kiss Landon once more.


End file.
